Opened Scars from the Past
by Diamonds are a Classic Gem
Summary: Emily has been happy with Mendoza. What happens when the cause of some unhealed scars comes back from the dead? Will Emily be able to survive his appearance of will he finally get rid of her? And how will Mendoza react to his love being in danger? I know I suck at summaries. Please give it a try. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU after her wonderful day spent with Andrew Mendoza. He was such an amazing man and an even better kisser. They had been going out for a seven months now, and everyday was better than the last. She always smiled when he called, and when she saw him, she would get so giddy and happy. Everything was going so well that she wasn't sure that it was real. Something was going to happen to break the bubble she was in with Andrew. She had a feeling.

When she got to her office and sat in her chair, Garcia and JJ came to her office. "So, how was the date last night?" JJ asked as her and Garcia sat down in the chairs.

Emily smiled, "It was great. I went to his house and he cooked for me last night." she said. "He's a really good cook."

"And what did he cook?" Garcia asked.

"Chicken Parmesan." Emily replied. "It was amazing. And then we played cards, and talked."

"What kind of talking did you do? Was it actual talking or body talking?" JJ replied with a smirk as she tried to gauge her friend's reaction.

"Yeah, are we going to have any little Prentiss-Mendoza's running around?" Garcia teased.

Emily laughed as she listened to her friends. "A little of both." she answered JJ. "And not anytime soon." she said to Garcia who deflated. She knew that Garcia wanted another godchild to spoil. Emily started looking at the file on her desk before she decided to tell the ladies what she was feeling. "Guys, I have been having a bad feeling." she said looking up to see them worried.

"Oh, that's not good." Garcia said. "He's not abusive, is he."

"What? No. He's not." Emily said shocked. "It's just everything's been perfect. I know that something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what."

"Emily, let yourself be happy. You deserve it after everything you've been through in your life. " JJ told her.

"I want to, but guys, I really can't shake this feeling." Emily said looking down at her hands.

It was quiet for a moment before JJ spoke up. "Have you talked to Andrew?" she asked. When Emily shook her head, she continued. "You should talk to him, Emily."

Emily was going to respond when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and she smiled. "Hey, you."

Andrew walked in. "Hey, babe. I came to see if you wanted to do lunch at 12?"

Her smile widened. "Of course." she said as she looked at him as he walked closer to her.

Andrew bent down to give her a kiss on the lips before leaving the office and heading back to his floor.

When Andrew left, the JJ and Garcia squealed while Emily blushed. "You two are so cute together." Garcia said as JJ nodded her head. JJ and Garcia got up and headed to their desks as the team got to work on paperwork.

Lunchtime came and Andrew walked in Emily's office. "You ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" she said as she got up and walked to him. They walked held hands while walking to the elevator. Emily pushed the button and they waited in the elevator. It was seconds before the elevator got there.

They got on the elevator and the door closed while Andrew pushed the button for the parking garage. While they rode down, he looked at Emily. "Hey, what is that you should talk to me about?" he asked her having heard the end of her conversation with JJ and Garcia.

"Oh, it was nothing." she said.

He nodded. "Really? I mean, it didn't sound like nothing." he replied hoping that she would trust him enough to talk to him. When she didn't answer or look at him, he continued. "You know you can trust me. I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything.

Emily finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. She didn't know what to say so she nodded. "I know. And I appreciate that." she reached up and gave him a long deep kiss only pulling back when they heard a ding signaling their arrival to the garage. Andrew grabbed Emily's hand and started walking to his car where he opened the door for her to get in before hopping in the driver's seat.

Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but who would be watching her? She and Andrew went to lunch and had a great time together before going back to the BAU. He walked her to her office and she gave him a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated and before she knew it, she was being pushed in her office with the door closing and being locked, and she was pressed against the wall in her office. She moaned as he started kissing her neck as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

As Andrew exposed more of Emily's skin, he kissed every inch down to her breast. He placed open mouth kisses on the swell of her breast before taking her nipples in his mouth and flicking his tongue around them. "You're so beautiful" he said around her nipple, the vibration sending waves of pleasure to her core. She moaned loudly as he continued to suck her nipple and started moving down as he unbuttoned her pants and removed them.

"Andrew" she gasped in pleasure. "We really shouldn't do this at work."

"Maybe not. But I surely don't want to stop. I just have to taste your sweet pussy." he said as pushed her panties to the side and dove headfirst into the meal before him, her left eg coming to rest on his shoulder.

Emily threw her head back and moaned as she ground her pussy all on his lips and tongue. "That feels so good." she said as she start playing with her breast, pinching her nipples. He looked up and saw her. He growled and removed her hands and put them on his head. He removed his mouth from her to tell her "Let me pleasure you, baby. I got you." Then he went back to work eat her like she was his last supper. Emily moaned and panted."I really want you inside me."

At her words, Andrew stood up unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Emily helped him push them down, leaving her hands on his ass as he thrusted in her.

"Oh my God!" she shouted as he continued thrusting his hips into hers, each time rubbing up against her clit. "That feels so good."

"Yes." he growled. "I don't know if I will last long." he said between thrusts. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emily said as she kissed his neck making him moan. "Come with me."

He growled and moved her from the wall and walking to her desk and setting her on it as he paused for a second to rip her panties off of her as she gasped in shock. He started pounding in her. "Harder, Drew." she said. He pounded her so hard that her desk moved an inch every time he thrusted in her.

Andrew couldn't help the shouts that came when her inner muscles squeezed him so tight. "AAAHHHHH SHIT!" he was so loud that the team heard him as they walked off the elevator making them stop in their tracks. Emily started shaking in his arms as she came. Andrew fell forward and laid on Emily for a few seconds as their breathing returned to normal. He picked his head up and looked at her grinning. "That was amazing."

Emily looked at him laughing. "Yes, it was." she said as she kissed him. "Hopefully no one heard us. Andrew laughed with Emily as he got off of her and fixed his clothes as she got up to put her clothes back on. "I have to go the rest of today without underwear because you tore mine." she looked at his smirking face.

"I'll buy you more." he said as he kissed her. "I better get going. I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too." she said. "Before you go, how do I look?"

Andrew looked her up and down. "Well fucked." he said as he smiled and walked away.

Emily sighed as she sat down looking through files and completing paperwork from cases. The day continued and thankfully, there was no new case. By 5pm, the team headed home, leaving Emily in her office finishing the paperwork that was piled on her desk. When her phone rang, she smiled and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and frowned. _Who would be calling me from an unknown number?_ She thought to herself. She answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Prentiss." she said with concern.

"Well, well, well. Emily. Been a long time." the caller said on the other end.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare have came back to life." the caller said. "You're not the only one who can fake their death."

Emily gasped in horror. "Ian?"

"The one and only." he said menacingly. "Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was shocked. "How can you be alive? I saw you get shot in the neck." she said.

"I faked my death just like you faked yours to get away from me." Ian replied. "Let me tell you I have been looking forward to a reunion."

"Well, you can keep looking forward to that because it will never happen." Now don't call me again.

Emily went to hang up when Ian's voice stopped her. "I have eyes on you, Emily. And apparently you have a new beau." Emily remained quiet. "Enjoy the time you have with him."

Emily was so into the conversation with Ian that she didn't realize Andrew had comeback."You listen to me you bastard, if you come near him, I will personally end you."

"Hey, babe." Emily almost jumped out of her skin when she realized she was not alone in her office. She hurriedly hung up the phone.

"Hey. You came back?" she said walking to Andrew.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" he asked ask he kissed her.

"Hmm?" she replied distracted. Then she actually realized that he was asking her well being. She decided that she didn't want him to worry. Her problems didn't need to involve him. "Oh, yes. Baby, I am fine."

He knew she was just trying to placate him, but he wasn't going to give up. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Emily looked at him. "Yes, Drew. I know I can talk to you when something's bothering me."

"And I can tell that there is something." he said.

Emily looked Andrew in his eyes. She really wanted to tell him, but she couldn't let him get hurt because of her. Emily sighed. "I'm telling you. I am fine. Just some past problems. If it get too much, I will come straight to you, baby."

Andrew seemed to accept that answer. "Okay." he said. "I better get back, but you call me the moment it becomes too much to bear."

Emily nodded and gave Andrew a kiss. "I love you, Drew."

He smiled and gave her another quick kiss. "I love you, too." He walked out of the office and Emily sat down in her chair. She was thinking about Ian and the call she received. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number before putting it to her ear. "Hey, I need your help." she said once the person answered.

A few hours later, Emily found herself sitting on a couch with someone she's known for a long time. She had to talk to someone who she knows has some experience with Doyle, even if it wasn't much.

"I just don't understand. I saw him get shot in the neck. And when he was checked for a pulse, there was none. He was pronounced dead immediately. How did he survive?" she questioned.

"Emily, have you told your team?" asked Clyde as he sat beside Emily.

"No. Not yet." she replied. "I know I have to."

Clyde looked at Emily as if that was obvious. "You tried to handle it by yourself the last time. You ended up having to fake your death."

"I'll tell them as soon as I get back to the office." she informed him. "We have to figure out what to do."

Meanwhile, at the BAU, Andrew walks off the elevator. He runs into JJ. "Hey. JJ, right?" he asked.

JJ smiled. "Yeah. That's right." she said as she shook his hand. "You missed Emily. She left about 30 minutes ago. Said she would be back though."

Andrew nodded. "Do you know where she went?" he asked. He knew she was not acting like herself. JJ shook her head. "Is she okay? She has been acting...off today."

JJ looked at him. "What do you mean off?" she asked.

"I mean private conversation on her phone. And once that was over, I can tell she was worried about something, but she didn't say what." he informed.

"No, I haven't heard anything from her." she said. Just as she finished, the elevator doors opened and Emily walked in.

"Hey. I need to see the team in the conference room in fifteen minutes." she announced to JJ. "I need to see you, Drew, in my office."

Andrew nodded and followed Emily to her office. Once in the office, Emily closed the door and asked him to sit down. "I know you have been worried about me today. And I promised that if whatever was going on got too much, I will tell you." Just as she finished, her phone went off. She looked down and saw it was a text from an unknown number and she opened it. "What is this?" she asked. Andrew got up to stand behind her. There was a video from Ian. She pressed play.

 _"You think that I am going to go away, bitch? I'm not. I will get my revenge. And this time, you won't come back. I will see you soon, Emily. Bet on that."_ Then the video ended.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew asked worried.

Emily looked up at Andrew's eyes. "That was Ian Doyle. I encountered him when I was working for Interpol. He was a suspect on a case that I was assigned. After the authorities moved in, I took his son and hid him. He was safer that way. About nine years ago, he came after me. I didn't tell the team. I just pretty much quit and went underground." She paused there to see his reaction. When she saw his blank face, she continued.

"Yeah, he found me. Abducted and tortured me. Stabbed me in the stomach." she said with tears in her eyes.

"The scar on you stomach?" Andrew asked. "It's from that?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah." she replied. "I almost died. Hell, I had to fake my death just to make sure I could recover in peace and not be attacked again." The tears started to fall.

When Andrew saw her tears, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her with his life, but he knew she had to finish, so he stayed still. "Seven months later, I came back, and I was working with the team again. Then Doyle resurfaced. He was looking for his son. Declan, that's his son, he was kidnapped by his birth mother who wanted revenge on Doyle herself. So, Hotch, the unit chief at the time, he decided that we would trap her. By that time we had Doyle in our custody, and he wanted to bait her by exchanging Doyle for Declan. When we got to the airport with Doyle, he was shot in the neck, and there, he was pronounced dead."

Andrew spoke up at that time. "Well, it's obvious that he's not dead."

Emily put her head on his desk. "He's coming after me again. He says he wants revenge. I mean you heard the video."

Andrew walked to Emily and wrapped her in his arms. "Yeah, but he's not getting anywhere near you."

"I didn't even want to tell you because I don't want you to get hurt." she admitted to him.

Andrew held Emily as she cried. "The only way for me to get hurt is if you get hurt. And I will try my best to keep that from happening. He has to get through me to get to you."

Emily looked up at Andrew. "I still have to tell the team. They ended working the case the first time he came for me. They found me with a piece of wood stick out of my body. I can't let that happen again."

Andrew pulled back. "Well, then that means we need to go tell them what's going on. We will get on this. We will stop him." He kissed her lips softly before hugging her.

Emily pulled back and wiped her face. She had to get herself together to face her team. "Here we go."


End file.
